


You Said You Hated Him

by kingkoblih



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: Mickey gets super wasted at Chris' home party and wakes up in a bed with his best friend.





	You Said You Hated Him

Michele woke up to the light snoring next to his ear. He immediately got shivers running down his spine. Where was he? What was going on? This was not his room. That was not his bed. And who was the big spoon behind him? 

But the second he felt the rough facial hair against his neck, he was absolutely sure he knew. Michele jumped out of the bed, only to realize he probably should have stayed under the blanket - he was naked!   
Luckily he found his clothes on the floor right next to the bed. He immediately reached for it and put it on, hoping Emil wouldn’t wake up. But Emil was dead asleep. He stirred slightly on the bed when Michele got up, but nothing more. The quiet, rhytmic snoring was still filling the room. Michele was starting to panic. What was going on? 

He looked around. The room was quite dark, the bedsheets seemed and felt fancy and so was the carpet and curtains, there was no doubt. His eyes landed on the framed picture on the night table - Chris and his cat. That’s right, he was on a party last night! Chris’ birthday party at his place, everyone was there! Well, it definitely didn’t seem like everyone, when he looked around. The only person in the room was Emil curled up under the blanket, only his head and bare shoulders peeking out. Oh no, please don’t tell me we did what I think we did, Michele thought to himself. He was getting nervous, more nervous than he’d ever gotten before a competition. He got drunk, he got really, really drunk. He got so drunk he didn’t remember anything from the previous night. 

A minute later he was standing in the kitchen, too nervous to sit down. On his way he gradually found all the other participants of the house party, whether they were sleeping on the living room floor or at the pool outside. He seemed to be the only one awake and it pissed him off. He needed to talk about this. He needed advice and he needed it quick. Fingernails tapping against the cup of coffee, he was staring at the tiled kitchen floor, desperately trying to remember at least anything.

“Oh, look who’s up,” Chris’ low voice filled the room so unexpectedly Michele almost jumped up. “I’m not even surprised you’re the first up when you were the first to drop dead last night,” Chris laughed and made himself a cup of coffee too. It was hard to admit, but the Swiss looked absolutely amazing and charming even after a night full of drinking.

“Did I?” Michele asked. He didn’t want to say he didn’t remember a thing, but Chris already knew, judging from Michele’s look.

“Aww, do you not remember anything? That’s gonna make poor Emil sad,” he teased and leaned his bottom against the kitchen counter. “You really don’t remember anything? The dancing? The swimming? Nothing?”

“Swimming?! What swimming?!” Michele shrieked, not sure if he really wanted to hear the answer.

“Oh my, you really don’t remember,” Chris sighed, pouting slightly. “Let me tell you, the Czech boy doesn’t have it easy with you.”

“What do you mean?” Emil huffed out. Emil didn’t _have_ anything with him in the first place.

“I just think he’d be happier if you remembered your night time adventure. I hope it doesn’t hurt his giant heart,” Chris shrugged, still speaking in riddles. It was driving Michele crazy. His eyesbrows knitted together and he leaned towards the Swiss, taking an offensive stance.

“If he slept with me when I was drunk, that puts _him_ in a bad light, not me! He shouldn’t have done that in the first place, even if I said yes!” he shouted angrily. 

Surprisingly, it only caused Chris’ smile to widen. He let out a chuckle and took a sip of the coffee.

“Now I’m really tempted to tell him to just leave you be a find a real nice boyfriend, not a blaming Italian who doesn’t trust his friends,” he said in his calm voice, staring Michele right in his eyes. The look he was giving him said it all: You don’t deserve Emil and if you hurt him, I will hurt you. And Michele felt it. He felt his stomach twisting just from the look Chris was giving him.

“W-What?”

“Are you really that dumb to think Emil would use you like that?” Chris started with a question that was a spot on. “He didn’t drink all night just to take care of you when he realized you were totally smashed. You tried to strip down and he did all he could to keep the clothes on you. You even threw him into the pool because you were annoyed by his care and he took it with a laugh. When he took his wet shirt off, you kept dragging him to the garden shack to do the nasties and he kept saying no. You said you hated him.”

Michele’s face turned more and more red with every word Chris said, with every embarrassing story he mentioned. He felt terrible and he was mad with himself. How could he even think about anything like that? Sure, Emil could be annoying with constantly following him like a puppy everywhere he went, but, as much as he tried to ignore the fact, Emil was probably the nicest person in the world. He would never do anything bad to Mickey and, as suspicious as he himself was of other people, he knew it. And he knew he could always count on this fact.

Without a word he put the half-empty coffee mug back on the counter and walked past Chris. He went right back to the bedroom where Emil was still sleeping soundly on his side, snoring into the pillow, his face, despite the facial hair, innocent and child-like. Michele took his pants off and got back into the bed, climbed under the blanket and draped Emil’s arm over his torso again. It wasn’t until now that he realized how safe he felt in Emil’s embrace. He smiled softly and closed his eyes. 

“Thanks, Emil…” he whispered.


End file.
